Room of memories
by fangbloodtears
Summary: What if libertà's past was finally going to be revealed. What if the famiglia were going to go into a room where they would find out more than they could have imagined about their fool. Will libertà let everyone see the real him or will his mask of happiness stay up forever
1. Room of memories

Memory room

Mondo was waiting in the dining room for the famiglia to enter - he had a suprise for them. 1 by 1 the famiglia entered the room, confused by why they were called here. After every one entered Mondo stood up and was about to speak when a bright light engulfed the entire room.

Everyone opened their eyes (forced to close them because of the bright light). They took in their surroundings. A white plain room with no doors and no windows. In the room was 15 seats and 1 wooden table. Mondo stood up and checked to see if everyone was ok. " are you all okay " felicità asked while bieng checked by a overprotective Luca.

"I'm fine" and "im ok" were heard all around the new room.

"what happened?Why are we here?" questioned libertà while ribbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure but let's be careful. We don't want anything bad to happen." nova replied obviously confused aswell.

Before anyone else could speak another person appeared in front of them. She had long brown hair tied in a hight pony tail, wearing a black t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and dark purple converse."hey my names mimi and I'm going to show you something. It will help someone in your famiglia that's hurting inside." mimi contunued.

Every one looked either confused or shocked. Who could be suffering under their noses?

"who is suffering? Can what we're going to see help that person?" sumire asked obviously wanting to help the poor child in need.

"he's all alone but dosnt show it. He loves the sea because it brought help. Libertà get over here you won't be in pain much longer."

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation. Then they looked at his behaviour over the years. Then they realised that all his happiness and smiles were fake. They also noticed now that the smiles they saw never reached libertà's eyes. Everyone looked at the stone floor, trying to think of how they never noticed that one of their own was hurting the entire time and they never noticed. They were all in thus state of mind until a small voice at the back of the room was heard.

" you know what happened when I was younger- why I can't remember my past?" asked Libertà who's face was devoid of colour and emotion. Even his eyes showed no idea of what liberta was feeling.

"yes. Do you want me to release your memories and show everyone else them. It might be shown as a sign of invaded privacy? But if you do show them your past then will come to understand you better then before and they can help you." mimi said, trying to persuade libertà to show his memories so she didn't have to force him too.

"what do you guys think. Should we take a look into my past? Libertà asked to his famiglia friends.

"are you sure that it's okay libertà?" felicità questioned. Trying to make sure that he was ok with it. She didn't want to go into his past uninvited.

"its okay with me."

" well since your okay with it then we'll see the memories." Mondo said to mimi since nods were saw through out the room.

"well if it's okay with you then, libertà get over here. This might hurt a little bit but you'll be fine afterwards. She waited until libertà was by her side when she brought out a small red put it on libertà's head and waited until the proccess was complete. Not one minute later a bloodcurdling scream came known throughout the room. Everyone looked at libertà with worried eyes. They could feel the pain in the scream and hoped it stopped soon. Their wish was granted when a few minutes later the scream stopped and libertà fell to the ground.

Nova was about to see if he was ok when mimi told him that libertà was alright. Suddenly a screen shot out of the table and a picture of an orphanage was on it

"every one sit down. We're about to watch what libertà was put through." after this was said by mimi everyone looked at the unconscious boy sprawled out on a couch looking like he was asleep. He looked so younger and cuter when he slept. Like all the pain and suffering he went through was non existing. Every one knew though that he was watching his forgotten past like it was replaying before him.

'i hope your ok libertà ' thought Dante after he knew that the memories they were about to see were not pretty.

Everyone sat in silence as the answers to libertà were going to be played infringement of them. They had just relaxed in a chair when the 1st memory started to play.


	2. Abandoned by family

Disclaimer - do not own la storia Della arcana famiglia

_Memory- italic_

Real World- normal

'thoughts'

Room of memories chapter 2

_The scene unfolded to show a living room. 2 windows were noticeable and stood out on the dark gray walls. 2, 2 seater, couches were placed against the walls and faced a tv at the other end of the room. A small wooden brown table was in the middle of the room, standing like it was brand new. As the screen zoomed in, the famiglia could see that the table had a red stain on it. A stain that looked a lot like blood. Suddenly, the screen lurched to the side and the picture the famiglia saw would haunt them forever. _

_A man with golden blonde hair and clouded blue eyes could be seen lying on the floor on his stomach. Blood pooled around him and libertà's friends and family could see a slash wound on the man, starting from the left shoulder down to his waist in a diagonal line. In what looked like a last attempt to look up, the man's head was tilted and raised by supporting his weight on his chin. Clouded eyes looked up, and so did the camera. Above the slaughtered man stood a woman. A woman with black long hair and striking emerald eyes. In the hand laid a big butchers knife coated in blood. It was obvious that the Blood belonged to the murdered man_.

"who would do such a horrible thing." spoke felicità, who's voice was shaken.

"Im not sure bambina, but I'm sure that we'll find out." replied debito who was also in a worried state but hid it.

_The screen closed up to the woman and the gleam in the woman's eyes were anything but nice. Everyone could see the insane gleam rolling across the vibrant eyes. While she looked down upon the fallen man she seemed to be repeating the same sentence in a chant." he's too dangerous,he's too dangerous"_

"how could that man be dangerous?" questioned Luca, while trying not to acted disturbed at the image he just saw."he looks like someone that is nice and caring, not someone dangerous."

" I have a hunch. Maybe she's not talking about the man, but someone else" Jolly answered, knowing that his hunches were always right...always.

_However,while she was saying this short sentence she wasn't looking at the man. No...she was looking at the door which was slightly open. The screen followed the woman's line of view. Through the slit in the door the family saw a young boy. He looked about 4 with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. When he saw that he was spotted he opened the door and looked directly at the insane woman._

**"**Is that liberta? He looks so adorable!"squealed Sumire, who found the small boy absolutely cute.

"I know, doesn't he mama. He looks so cute,if I didn't know any better I would've thought that he was a girl." replied felicità who was in the same state as her mother.

The boys in the famiglia chuckled and grinned but knew that they were all thinking the same thing. The little boy did look adorable to all of them. All of them turned around when they heard movement on the couch where libertà was lying. It turns out that libertà had changed positions and was facing towards them. They looked at his face and saw that it looked younger than when he was awake. Everyone thought that he looked just like the boy in the memory just older. That means subconsciously they all thought he looked adorable and a little bit girlish. They didn't say it out loud because they knew that libertà would kill them when he was awake if they said it. Because of this fact, their mouths stayed shut.

_"momma...what you do?" asked the small boy. Confused by what he was seeing. 'why is daddy on the floor. Shouldn't he be in bed if he wanted to sleep?' thought the small boy._

_" oh...Libertà" the woman cooed and walked towards the son."he wanted to take you somewhere safe. He wanted to run away with you. I couldn't let that happen. So now daddy's sleeping but he won't ever wake up. And soon, neither will you." the woman spoke. Once she said this she sprung into action. She brought the blooded knife from being her back and aimed at libertà- but the blade never reached its target_

"no. How could she try to do this to a innocent child. She can't be that insane, can she?" asked a hyperventilating Sumire.

"Breath love, breath. It's obvious that the child survives because he's sleeping right before our eyes. Calm down."

To reassure herself, sumire stood up and walked over to the sleeping blonde. She sat but him and put he's head on her lap- smiling when he leaned into her for warmth. Once she had calmed down, she nodded and the memory restarted.

_Without warning, a golden light surrounded libertà and his hair flung about in the nonexistent wind so his glowing mark was shown. Libertà moved his lips but everyone heard nothing until a small voice was heard, flowing in the wind, and it said one word._

_"Disappear_."

_As if the blade had been possessed. It flung itself out of the mothers hand and vanished form their sight. It was very clear that the murder weapon was not in that small room anymore._

The memory stopped as everyone wasn't watching it. They were shocked that libertà had a power like that. The teenagers in the familgia turned to the adults, their eyes asking for explanations on what they just saw.

Dante,after judging the pros and cons of telling them libertà's power, started to speak.

"libertà's power is that of the spoken word."

"The spoken word?"asked a confused Pace.

" yes. To put it simply, if he wants something to break,it will break. If he wants something to heal it will. Basically, as long as he can say a word that means something, that will happen. That is the power of libertà's card."Replied Dante, who hoped everyone understood what he said because he was not explaining it to them again.

"Doesn't that mean that libertà is very powerfull. Why doesn't he use that power now?" questioned Nova.

"Because I sealed his powers." stated Mondo, whose tone of voice left no room for more conversation.

_The woman stood transfixed for a second before running as fast as she could to get to libertà. Once she was behind him, she knocked him out and picked him up. She walked out the door and in her hand was a lighter. She threw the lighter inside the house and ran. As she looked upon the burning building she use to call home she let a small tear slip out of her she looked at the small bundle named libertà in her arms and started to walk._

_The scene changed and the woman stood outside what looked to be a orphanage. She placed libertà on the step of the orphanage then knocked on the door. Once she did this she started to walk away but looked at the child for the last time. In a small voice the woman spoke _

_" Oh my poor child. One day I hope you find happiness, my little joker."_

_Once she said this the door to the orphanage opened. A man looked around to find no one but a small child covered in blankets. He took the child and closed the door. However, he did not see a woman appear and walk away into the cold snow filled night._

"She left him at an orphanage. Why?" asked a confused Nova." wasn't she crying because she left him there?"

"You will find probably out in another memory." answered Mimi.

Silence filled the room. Since everyone had no more questions the screen disappeared and reappeared with another memory watched as the second memory started to play.


	3. Authors note

Hi guys

I've just moved this onto my new profile so everything all good

The next chapter of room of memories will be out in less than a week I'm just finishing it

Thanks for waiting :D


	4. The orphanage

Disclaimer - do not own la storia Della arcana famiglia

_Italic-memory_

Normal-real life

'thoughts'-real life

'_thoughts'-memory_

Chapter 3

_The memory started inside the orphanage. It was bare on the consider except for the crying or sleeping children that scattered the floor. They were all dressed in rags, with nothing covering their person from the harsh weather outside. _

_In one the corners of the orphanage sat a small 5 year old boy whose legs were curled into his chest, obviously trying to keep warm in the cruel conditions. The small boy looked up and everyone saw the complete emptiness of his eyes. What use to be bright shining eyes were now broken and had no sign of happiness left inside. Like the life had been drained out of them._

"how could he look like that. He was only in that orphanage for less than a year right? Plus the orphanage wouldn't hurt a child. They're supposed to care for them." Sumire stated obviously concerned over the small child.

"Mama, you know that not everyone in the world is as kind as you. Some people don't treasure others lives and hurt or use what they don't understand." spoke Nova gently, trying not to make Mama even more worried.

"Oh, how terrible. I can't believe some people would think to harm such precious children."

It seems that Novas plan didn't work as Mama had tears in her eyes.

"calm down Sumire. It's alright. I'm sure that everything will be okay. Look libertà is right here and he's alright."

As if to prove the point Libertà moves and snuggles further into Sumires warmth. Once this happened sumire smiled and began to pet libertà's head, feeling better after what she saw.

The famiglia smiled at the scene of cuteness, curtosy of libertà's sleeping face with a small slime planted on it.

_Footsteps could be heard making their way to the dull eyed boy. 4 men who were either bulky or just fat stopped just a few feet away from the shaking form curled up on the floor. From behind their backs 2 of the men pulled out weapons, a knife and bat._

"NO! They aren't going to do what I think they're going to do right." pleaded Luca.

"as much as I hate to say it. You will have to watch to find the answer you want." answered Mimi, who had a depressed and sad expression plastered on her face.

No one said anything as their fears were about to be showed.

_"well look At the little freak, all cold and shivering. You deserve this for being such a freak. Don't you? Say it freak!" one man shouted as he swung the baseball bat down and connected it to libertà's arm. A pain filled scream echoed throughout the room doubled with a snap of a bone. The man didn't stop there as he swung the bat down on to the boys small form multiple times. _

_As if on questions the other men started to join in on hurting the injured boy. Punches and kicks were delivered to a battery body . The boy who was being beaten by the men didn't make any sounds like he did with the first blow. The only reaction that was saw was the flinch that happened for one second until it vanished and only a blank face remained._

_"say it freak! Tell us what you are and what your worth."_

_Once this was said the bruised and blooded boy opened his closed eyes and said in a monotone voice "I am worthless. I was abandoned because I am worthless And a freak. I shouldn't be alive because of how much of a freak I am." _

"how can he say that so easily. It's so wrong." cried felicità as tears flooded in her eyes and traveled down her face. Sumire was in the same condition as her daughter while all of the boys in the room were looking sad and angry. Angry at how their brother was hurt and they didn't know anything about it. They were all making promises in there mind thatthey would protect their cute younger brother.

The male adults were concerned for the boy lying in Sumires arms. They were hoping that the libertà they knew now wouldn't have changed because of these memories. However they all knew that that chance was slim. They were sure that libertà would be more cautious and scared about meeting new prople, heck he might even be scared of all males since what they saw on the engulfed the room so the memory played on while everyone was hoping that the memory would be over soon.

N_ot soon after those words were said, the men stopped there attack on the 5 year old boy and left muttering about how the 'brat' had gotten their clothes dirty. The boy on the floor only sat up and slightly winced from his injury. He quietly whispered in the same monotone voice " Heal ". His injuries were closing and slowly vanished leaving no scars on his soft skin. _

_Soon after that was accomplishes he spoke the work "vanish" and the stains on the rags he called clothes vanished leaving no evidence of the event that just occurred. _

_The screen faced the floor for a few seconds and nothing happened until a drop of water fell to the floor. Small quiet splashes of water fell to the floor in an uneven pace. The screen tilted up and showed libertà crying with tears streaming down his face. He just sat there and cried but not a single sound was made. Just because he didn't speak however, doesn't mean that he wasn't thinking about what happened._

_"_ its so sad...I can't believe that someone would treat a child like this. Don't they know that a child is precious." said felicità.

"Its ok bambina, libertà is fine now and you can help him through it. You've just got to be strong just like him." spoke debito in a calm,soothing voice.

_The silent image shown on the screen still was silent. However a small voice was heard that wasn't coming out of libertà's mouth. It was his thoughts.'help me, why do they do that to me? What have I done wrong? Am I really a freak just like they said? Do they hurt me because I'm a freak? I don't know! Help me. Someone please.' thought a distraught libertà whose tears rushed more frequently down his small face. Once this was thought the screen went black._

"he's beginning to believe them. No don't believe them libertà its not true." spoke sumire, who was still stroking libertà's head. However libertà had small marks that were tear tracks running down his face. This shocked the famiglia since they have never seen him cry before.

But one they saw this they never wanted him to cry again. Even though they knew he would multiple times throughout this experience. They just wondered if he would wake up and watch it with them.'we will protect you could be heard in the minds of all of libertà's friends.

Without any excitement at all the next memory was going to be shown. The famiglia just hoped that it wouldn't be as horrific as the thing he just saw. But no one listened to their plea.


End file.
